Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Die Verfolgung
Es war einmal wieder soweit, wir waren auf der Flucht. Ich wusste damals nicht, ob das jemals enden würde. '' Ich sah mich nur wie schon diverse Male zuvor weglaufen. Ob vor meinen Problemen oder vor dubiosen Feinden, oder gar noch ganz anderen skurrilen Dingen. Balin schliff mich wieder hinter sich her, und ich sah nur unseren Verfolger. Warum jagte er mich? Warum musste ich diese seltsame Kraft besitzen? "Ich will dass es aufhört..", sagte ich mit weinerlicher Stimme, während meine Sicht durch Tränen getrübt wurde. "Ich kann mir auch besseres vorstellen als das hier Gordon, aber wir haben gerade nicht die Zeit für diese Unterhaltung. Es wäre einfacher, wenn er uns nicht ständig an den Fersen kleben würde.." "Für wahr, meine Eisflächen sind ihm vollkommen egal. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir den nochmal loswerden", ergänzte Gerda, die versuchte, ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Aber es schien vergebens; er kam immer näher. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir noch näher kommt, und jede Faser meines Körpers brannte förmlich vor Anspannung. So sehr, dass ich glaubte zu brennen. Was sich dann aber abspielte, hatte wenig mit Feuer zu tun. Ich schloss meine Augen fest, und wollte nurnoch meinen Frieden haben. Da ertönte auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Ich hatte es früher schonmal gehört, ich glaube das war, als der komische Kauz mit den Feuerbällen auf mich zukam. Ich öffnete meine Augen, und realisierte, was gerade geschah: Die Erde brach erneut auf, und machte es unserem Verfolger unmöglich, uns noch zu folgen. Mein Blick wanderte zu dem leuchtenden Licht, das von dem Symbol kam, das Balin mir gezeigt hatte. Jetzt konnte ich es klar erkennen, durch das Leuchten. Ich wusste nicht, was hier passierte, aber es schien von mir auszugehen. Ich konnte Balin fluchen hören, wusste im ersten Augenblick aber nicht warum. Nachdem ich meinen Blick wieder geradeaus richtete, bekam ich eine Idee, warum er fluchte; der Boden hörte nicht auf, einzubrechen. "Gordon, ''jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um wieder aufzuhören!" Ich entgegnete ihm nur verängstigt, "ich weiß nicht wie ich das ausgelöst habe!" "Das ist unvorteilhaft..", antwortete Balin, und riss mich auf einmal vor sich, während er weiter dem in sich zusammenfallenden Boden davonlief. Er warf mich zu Gerda, welche mich auffing und mich wie zuvor Balin hinter sich herzog. Dann nahm Balin meinen Arm, und friemelte an ihm herum, solange, bis das Leuchten verschwand. Er sagte nur "Fertig", woraufhin Gerda genau wie er stehen blieb, und ich unsanft durch die Trägheit zu Boden fiel. "Sieht so aus, als wären wir unseren Verfolger los", sagte Gerda, während Balin nur "vorerst" antwortete. Die beiden starrten in der Gegend herum, bis etwas passierte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. "Was hast du da vorher gemacht?" Balin schaute zu mir, und versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden. "Das zu erklären ist nicht gerade einfach, denn das würde vorraussetzen, dass du diese Fähigkeiten kontrollieren könntest, was du aber nicht zu können scheinst. Das außergewöhnliche daran ist, dass sonst niemand, bevor er nicht daraufhingearbeitet hat, diese Fähigkeiten überhaupt aktivieren kann. Und deinen Äußerungen nach zu Urteilen, hast du wohl ehr nicht darauf hingearbeitet." "Nicht, dass ich davon wüsste.." Balin drehte sich um und sah dorthin, wo wir herkamen, drehte sich anschließend wieder zu mir und sagte, leicht süffisant: "Da hast du aber ein schönes Loch in die Landschaft gerissen." "Äh...." "Was Balin damit andeuten will, ist, dass solche Aktionen tendenziell Aufmerksamkeit erregen und sich nicht gerade für eine unauffällige Flucht eignen." "Ach... is nich wahr..." Mir entfleuchte ein leicht schnippischer Kommentar, den Gerda irgendwie nicht positiv aufnahm. Sie schaute mich nur leicht ärgerlich an und fixierte einen Punkt in der Landschaft. "Sieh an, jemand hat hier sarkastische Neigungen." Ich atmete nur erschöpft aus, und sagte dann etwas deprimiert: "Wenn ich schon hier festsitze... und nichts gutes an meiner Situation sehe... dann muss das ab und an sein." Balin schien einen fröhlichen Eindruck zu machen, wenn ich mir auch nicht erklären konnte, warum er nach so einem Satz auf einmal fröhlich sein sollte. "Welch grandioser Fortschritt." Ich verstand absolut nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Gerda verschaffte mir aber die noch zuvor verwehrte Erleuchtung: "Falls du es nicht verstanden hast Gordon, er will dir andeuten, dass du mehrere Sätze fast am Stück geredet hast." Ich war selbst überrascht. Das war mir garnicht aufgefallen. "Hoffen wir mal, dass der Trend anhält... aber jetzt sollten wir erstmal rausfinden, wo wir überhaupt sind", sagte Balin, und Gerda schien eine Antwort zu haben. "Unweit einer Stadt mit Burg, durch die ein Fluss fließt." Balin überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: "Ich denke, wir kommen nicht drum herum, dort nach Informationen zu suchen." Mein Unmut stand mir überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dann sagte Balin aber etwas ernster: "Außerdem ist es dringend notwendig, dass wir unsere Vorräte auffrischen, denn sie gehen zur Neige." Da brachte er mich auf einen Gedanken. Ich war seit mindestens einer Woche nicht mehr an der Metallbucht, und kann mich nicht daran erinnern, irgendwas konsumiert zu haben. Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich aber weder hungrig, noch durstig. "Du sag mal.. kannst du mir sagen, warum ich keinen Hunger und keinen Durst habe? Ich habe seit über einer Woche nichts mehr zu mir genommen, wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe." Gerda und Balin staunten nicht schlecht. "Also.. darauf weiß ich auch keine Antwort, Gordon." Ich saß perplex da, nicht wissend, wie ich das überleben konnte. Ohne Nahrung und ohne Trinkwasser kann doch niemand über eine Woche überleben, wieso lebe ich dann immernoch?